


Same Uniform (Reunion Prompt)

by PhantomL



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Series, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rinharu Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomL/pseuds/PhantomL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Haru's first session on the national swim team. When he arrives to introduce himself to his new team, it turns out that a certain somebody has also made the team.<br/>Sometimes time apart can make feelings stronger upon reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Uniform (Reunion Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for RinHaru week about a post series reunion when Rin and Haru make the swimteam, as Haru and Rin and their future as pro swimmers gives me life. Please enjoy the fic and enjoy RinHaru week.

Haru took a deep breath in as he walked towards the poolside. He never usually got nervous, but today he was, he almost felt dizzy from the nerves which made him worry he would pass out. He had to hurry up as he was already late. He had recently been informed that he had made the national swim team. Today was his first training session, he was going to have to meet the team and introduce himself. It was all so nerve racking. He caught sight of himself in the glossy tiled walls. He was wearing the red and white tracksuit of the national team. The colours looked strange against his clear blue eyes and dark hair. He would have to get used to his team's colours. He kept walking forward towards the poolside. Haru squinted a little due to the shock of the bright light of the pool area, he was almost at his destination. Haru couldn't see the pool itself because there were swimmers around the pool in a crowd. The red and white tracksuits they were all wearing made them all look the same, just one big crowd. Maybe other new team members were introducing themselves as they all seemed to be looking at someone. Once his feet made contact with the cold, tiled floor of the poolside, he made his way over to the crowd, pushing his way into a place where a coach or manager might see him. Looking up, Haru realised what was going on, another swimmer had just introduced themselves, a tall female who was probably older than himself, as she finished speaking, the swimmers all clapped and she walked back into the crowd. Doing so, a man appeared.

'Thank you, for that introduction, Suzuki,' the man stated. He looked down at the battered notebook he was holding, 'next?' he asked, requesting for another new member to step forward. Haru was about to take up the request, but as he took the first step, he noticed another pair of legs was already making its way to the front. Male. The way they walked seemed familiar. Haru felt his heart beat a little faster and his hands become clammy  _'is it him? He never mentioned anything about being back in Japan'_ he thought to himself as he watched the young man emerge from the crowd. The young man was now stood in front of the crowd, his stance seemed proud, just like how a captain would stand as they addressed their team. He turned and faced everyone, Haru felt his heart clench as the man's identity became clear. The young man was quite tall and his body was well toned. His red hair, which he wore long for a guy, was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were also red and appeared to be full of passion, making the man look determined and alive. His handsome face was one which Haru could never forget. Before speaking, he flashed the crowd a smile. Sharp teeth. Haru felt a lump in his throat, realising his suspicions were true _'it really is him, I did have a feeling he would make the national team, but it still feels weird to see him'_ he thought to himself. The young man then spoke.

'Hello, my name is Matsuoka Rin. I have a girly name, but I am a boy.'

* * *

Haru wasn't overly shocked to see Rin by any means, he knew he probably going to make the national team like himself, and last night the thought did cross his mind. Yet, it felt weird. Rin hadn't mentioned the news to Haru once, yet he was stood in front of him. After making his introduction, Rin made his way back to his space, everyone clapped as the watched the young man stand back in the crowd. Haru and Rin's eyes met for a brief moment, it was a moment which went by in a flash, but Haru knew that Rin saw him, as in that second Rin flashed a smile. Haru's own lips twitched into a smirk as they acknowledged each other. The man, who Haru had assumed was a coach by this point, re-appeared.

'Thank you Matsuoka,' he said, he looked down at his notebook before speaking again, 'we should have one more new member,' he announced. On this cue, Haru made his way out to the front. He turned and faced the team, all in the same tracksuit and looking at him. Clearing his throat, Haru prepared to speak.

'I am Nanase Haruka. I love to be in the water and love swimming more than anything else,' he announced, speaking slowly and clearly. Haru was never that good at introductions. The swimmers clapped and Haru walked back into the crowd, and the coach blew into a whistle. The man informed the team of the plans for the session. He wanted to see all the new swimmers swim so he and the other coaches would be able to work out a regimen for them and get to know the swimmers and their strokes. Haru and the rest of the team were then sent off to change. Making his way to the changing rooms, he tried to catch Rin. Even though Rin wasn't exactly hard to pick out from the crowd with his looks. Despite this, Haru couldn't see the familiar build or red hair anywhere. Haru found himself in the changing rooms. Before even bothering to get changed he wanted to find Rin. He scanned the room, he was in the corner changing into red and black legskins. Haru rushed over to him.

'You could have called,' as Haru spoke, Rin looked up and smiled.

'Haru! I have missed you,' he said, his tone enthusiastic.

'Me too, I didn't even know you were back in Japan,' Haru replied. Haruka watched as Rin freed his hair from its ponytail and put his goggles on.

'I wanted to keep it as a surprise, you did look pretty shocked when I stood up there,' Rin replied, teasing Haru, who was now also changing into his swimwear.

'Shut up, I just thought you would have at least told me you made the national team,' Haru said, trying his best to mask his inner excitement. He was going to be able to swim with Rin a lot, and the prospect of them swimming around the globe was one which made him want to shiver with excitement.

'I have had a lot of paperwork to deal with for getting back over here, but here we are,' Rin said, 'we should have a race today, I can't wait to show you how much I have improved,' the young man performed his trademark goggle-strap snap as he made this remark. Haru finished putting on his swimsuit and stood up to face Rin

'You aren't the only one who has gotten better,' Haru flipped his dark hair, which had fallen into his eyes. Rin smiled at this comment, he was happy that Haru had said that. Even though it had been a while, their rivalry has stayed the same.

'You really haven't changed that much,' Rin noted, making his way to the exit of the changing rooms, 'except I guess you are more focused than before.'

'I just want to be in the water,' Haru replied, following Rin out. Haru felt a slight annoyance that their conversation had come to a halt, there was so much more he wanted to tell Rin but he hadn't had the time while they were changing.

* * *

Rin immediately made his way to the starting blocks, other swimmers watched as the newcomer was going to swim a few lengths. Haru decided to watch too, he wanted to see just how much Rin had improved. As Rin steadied himself he could hear some female swimmers whispering about how attractive the young man on the starting block was. Haru couldn't hear exactly what was being said as his focus was fixated on Rin. He felt almost anxious to see Rin swim, curious to see how much he had improved. Rin launched off the starting block. His dive was stronger than it used to be, when he arrived at the surface, he began to swim butterfly, he pulled himself through the water with strong, even strokes, his breathing wasn't perfect but it had still improved. Haru's blue eyes followed as Rin made his way down the clear water of the pool at an impressive pace. Rin reached the end of the pool and turned, on his way back up he swam freestyle, Haru became more fixated. Rin's swim style hadn't changed at all, but he had polished his stroke, his freestyle had become more natural and looked smoother and quicker  _'I want to swim with Rin'_ he watched as Rin slammed the wall and stood up. The swimmer took a few deep breaths as he pulled his cap and goggles off, a couple of swimmers and a coach crowded around him. Haru stayed put.

'Wow, you are so fast!' one male swimmer said, the coach who approached nodded.

'Good work Matsuoka, I should be able to give you a good regimen based on what I have seen.'

'If you think I am good you need to see Haru,' Rin said, one female swimmer's expression became perplexed.

'Haru?' she asked. 

'Yes, Nanase. He is another one of the new swimmers. He has clear blue eyes and nobody can beat him in the water,' as Rin explained, he gestured towards Haru  _'what did the idiot say now?'_ Haru wondered as the group all looked in his direction. Rin spoke again, 'Haru, you should show everyone how good you are.'

'Stop telling everyone how great I am,' Haru replied, attempting to hide the fact that he was actually flattered by Rin's compliments. Whenever Haru found out about the nice things Rin said to people about him, Haru always felt his cheeks become a little warmer and his heart beat a little faster. He always thought that the way Rin admired him was cute, and he liked that fact about Rin. Haru prepared to dive in. He was being watched  _'no pressure'_. Haru dived in, the water was cool and clear. It even felt like he was swimming in an international-level pool due to the feeling of the water on his skin. Haru began to swim freestyle across the pool. He could have put in extra effort or try something fancy to impress the coach who was watching, but he didn't. He swam as he always swam, as if he wasn't being watched at all. Haru turned and made his way back up the pool, when he approached the side he elegantly stood up and removed his goggles and swim cap.

'I told you he was amazing!' Rin said, as Haru shook out his glossy black hair, causing droplets of water to fly out.

'You are right, he really is great, his swim style just looks so natural, like a dolphin,' a male swimmer remarked. Haru climbed out of the pool, as he did so, Rin tossed a soft towel towards him.

'Thanks,' Haru said, using the towel to dry off the droplets of water which clung to his bare upper body. 

'Nanase, I have never seen a swimmer quite like you, it's impressive,' the coach complimented. Haru turned his head away.

'Thank you for your kind words,' Haru replied, trying his best not to blush due to all the nice compliments, this was where he belonged, the national team. Even though he had only been there for less than a day, it was already feeling natural and enjoyable, he was glad this was the dream he decided to take. Haru felt something hit his back, causing him to jolt, it was Rin.

'Haru, we need to race, we have both improved but I want to show that I am the best,' Rin said, giving Haru one of his seductive expressions. _'hot'_ , Haru's lips twitched into a smirk as this thought passed through his mind. He was not going to decline Rin's challenge, he wanted to make his friend happy since it had been so long.

'Sure,' Haru said. Upon this response, Rin gave Haru a toothy grin. They both stood on the poolside and got ready.

'Coach, can you watch this?' Rin requested. The nearby coach nodded and held out a stopwatch. Ready to swim, Haru and Rin got into position.

'Ready,' the coach called. Haru thought about this race, even though it hadn't been a particularly long time since they left high school, it felt like ages since they had swam together.

'Set,' Haru's heart began to pound and he prepared to dive. He was going to be swimming next to Rin. This would be the first time they would race as part of the Japanese swim team, but it was not the last. Their future together had only just begun, this was what they were swimming towards. Side by side in the water. A future Haru was looking forward to. The whistle was blown. Haru's line of thought was stopped as him and Rin dived into the water for their first race of their reunion.

* * *

'Yes, you beat me in the race earlier, but I will win next time,' Rin said to Haru. They had finished their practise session for the day and were getting changed. After the race, which Haru marginally won, they had spent the rest of the day doing stamina training, it soon got late so the coach let the couple finish for the day so they could have the evening to themselves. The coaches all said they were highly impressed by both Haru and Rin's performances in the day, comments which meant that both of them left the pool with a small sense of pride and confidence.

'If you say so,' Haru replied, as he began to step into his tracksuit bottoms

'Look, I went easy on you,' Rin insisted, as he put his red and white jacket on over his black vest top. Haru liked Rin in a vest top, he thought it made his muscles look really good.

'Don't lie,' he knew Rin was lying, during that race he felt fired up. Rin gave him a fight and he was ahead at one point. He could feel the effort Rin was putting in as they swam through the water. Haru was fired up, as he was swimming next to Rin and he could feel that they were both giving it their all. Rin's claims of him not giving it 100% were bogus as far as Haru was concerned. Rin let out a sigh

'Ok, but I just don't like to lose,' he said, his voice unclear because of the fact he was holding a hairtie in his mouth. It was red and white, like the tracksuit he was wearing. Haru thought the team colours suited Rin so well, 'anyway, do you want to come over my apartment after we are changed?' Rin requested, taking the tie out of his mouth and using it to put his crimson hair into a ponytail. Haru watched as Rin did this _'he looks so good with his hair in a ponytail'_.

'You own an apartment?' Haru said, he couldn't believe Rin had moved back and settled down without telling him. Part of him made him want to not trust his friend for him, but he mostly understood that Rin wanted to surprise him by turning up at training and introducing himself with the silly line he always used as a kid.

'Yep, it's a bit of a mess currently, but it is habitable,' Rin, who was now changed back into his tracksuit, said. Haru, who was almost dressed as well, gave his response.

'I guess I will,' he said. Haru adjusted his jacket, he was dressed as well. Him and Rin were in the same tracksuits, it felt weird as it had been a while. Yet it made Haru feel almost proud that him and Rin were a team again, they were together so they could work towards their dreams, 'I can't believe we are in the same uniform,' Haru muttered, without really thinking. 

'I know, I am glad to be back,' Rin replied, also feeling slightly sentimental. The couple went silent for a moment as they cherished the thought, until it was broken by Rin, 'come on, Haru, since we are both ready, we should get back to my place,' Rin said, throwing his back over his shoulder and making his way towards the exit. Haru waited a moment to watch Rin walk, before he mirrored Rin, picking up his bag and following on behind him.

'Yes, that is a good idea.'

* * *

'Makoto lives around here,' Haru said, as the pair walked to Rin's apartment. Rin gave no response, 'have you seen Makoto since you came back?' Rin still did not respond. Rin turned into a block of apartments and began to walk up the stairs, Haru had a realisation of where he was, 'you live in the same block as Makoto?' Haru asked, as Rin lead them up another flight of stairs.

'Yes, he lives a couple of floors below, I actually bumped into him the other day. He helped me with some of my unpacking and we had a chance to chat as well,' Rin stated. Haruka felt a shock of annoyance upon this. Rin had time to speak with Makoto yet hadn't bothered to see him since he was back. He knew Rin probably wanted to 'surprise' him, but it still almost hurt, it made Haru worry that Rin didn't care about him, which was an idea he didn't like, 'it sounds like he is getting on well with his university course, do you still speak to him? Since you have been living in the same city,' Rin added, he stopped walking when he reached a door and pulled out a key to unlock it.

'Yes,' Haru replied, watching as Rin turned the key to open the door to his flat, 'we meet up a lot. We haven't been able to as much recently,' Haru said, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't seen Makoto for a few days since he had been so busy with his swimming and getting on the national team. The door swung open, Rin wandered in and Haru followed.

'Don't feel bad, I understand it must be tough due to your swimming, but it is good to hear you sometimes meet up,' Haru took a moment to look at Rin's apartment. Rin wasn't lying when he said it was a 'mess', there were unpacked boxes holding furniture and other objects hanging around the room. However, even at this point he had made some start at unpacking, as there was a sofa, small tv and drawers out in the living space along with kitchen utensils. Haru noticed on the drawer there were a number of photos. All of Rin and different friends, some Haru was in and others he wasn't. Haru nodded towards a photo of Rin as a young child at some sort of festival, he was wearing a yukata and holding giant shark plush.

'You were kind of adorable as a kid,' he noted. Rin turned his head to face Haru.

'Are you saying I am not any more?' Rin snapped. Haru thought about his response _'no, because now you are handsome and gorgeous,'_ he thought, but he didn't voice this view. To change the subject,Haru picked up another photo, one of Rin with a group of people he didn't recognise.

'Who are they?' Haru asked, watching Rin take off his tracksuit jacket and throw it on the arm of the sofa.

'That photo was taken on the last day when I was in Australia,' he said, sitting down, 'it was a really nice and warm day, so we all went to the beach and they threw a leaving party for me,' Rin added, nervously scratching the back of his neck, this was a habit of his and Haru thought it was an adorable one. Haru gave a nod and took his own jacket off.

'I see, you look happy,' Haru noted, 'how long have you been back here anyway?'

'Just under a week,' Rin said. Haru let out a sigh, nearly a week and Rin hadn't bothered to call him once.

'You could have told me you were coming back. When I told you that I had made the team over Skype you could have mentioned that you had too,' Haru snapped, causing Rin to be shocked by the aggressive tone.

'Hey, I thought you would have liked the surprise to make it more special,' Rin said in a defensive tone. The defensive tone made Haru feel slightly guilty, it felt like a shot through his heart. He could tell through Rin's tone that he thought surprising Haru would have been a nice thing to do and when Haru thought over it, he was right, Haru did like the surprise, that feeling in his heart when Rin introduced himself to the team wouldn't have been felt through rushed announcement over any late night Skype call or email. Haru really did appreciate the surprise, even if it was a little frustrating.

'It's fine, it was a nice surprise, I admire you for those sorts of things,' Haru said. Rin's eyes lit up.

'Thanks for saying that, anyway I need to start cooking dinner,' Rin stood up and made his way to the kitchen earlier, 'it is mackerel tonight, your favourite,' this announcement made Haru want to smile, it was his favourite food. Haru had a feeling that Rin had organised Haru to come over and visit all along, as no way would Rin just casually have mackerel on any ordinary day. What a romantic dork.

'You planned for me to come over,' Haru suggested. This suggestion caused Rin's face to flush pink, an obvious sign that Haru had cracked the case.

'No... no... not at all... I wanted to have mackerel anyway,' Rin replied, trying to hide the fact he was obviously flustered. Haru leaned back into the sofa, which was made of a soft pink fabric and comfortable to sit in  _'yeah right'_.

* * *

'That was a good meal,' Rin said, as he finished washing the dishes and made his way to sit next to Haru on the sofa, 'if I do say so myself.'

'Yes, it was nicely cooked, you didn't make it too spicy for a change,' Haru stated, he had thoroughly enjoyed the meal Rin had cooked him. The mackerel was some of the best he had eaten in a while and Haru could tell Rin had taken care in cooking the rice.

'So this is the start of our future,' Rin said. Haru rose an eyebrow, confused at the vague comment, picking up on the gesture, Rin elaborated, 'I mean, now we are on the national team together we will soon be in international competitions together, we are in the teams uniform so we are part of the team.'

'You really are a romantic idiot,' Haru said, shaking his head  _'but I really like that about you'_. Haru paused for a moment before talking again, 'I bet you planned everything today, like how you would introduce yourself, that you would race me and cook my favourite meal for dinner,' he said. Rin went silent, 'it is fine if that was the case,' _'_ _because it is one of the things I love about you'_ Haru had the self restraint to not say the last part. However, it slipped through his mind all the same  _'I thought that? Do I really feel like that towards him, as over today I have realised how happy I am to be back with him'._

'Ok, I did kind of plan it, as I just wanted our reunion to be a little bit special, as it is a big deal, at least for me,' Rin replied, giving Haru a look of admiration. Haru looked at Rin back, he focused his gaze on Rin's face. The face which he thought of when he was having his worst training days when they were apart. He was glad they were back. He always felt something for Rin, but now he was with him in the flesh once again, it seemed more obvious. Haru glanced down to Rin's lips. Soft and pink, upturned slightly into a natural and warm smile.  _'I want to kiss them'_ Haru thought, he shuffled towards Rin. Their faces close. Rin didn't move or resist. They stared into each others eyes for a moment longer. Staring into those beautiful, passionate, red eyes. Haru then made the move and put his lips on Rin's, starting the kiss. Rin joined in, the couple now on the sofa sharing a passionate kiss. Haru felt chills travel up his spine as the kiss continued their lips touching and Haru's tongue interlocked in Rin's mouth. Haru put an arm under Rin's vest feeling his strong abs, with the other hand he reached to the back of Rin's head, he gently pulled at the hairtie in his hair, causing Rin's red locks to fall loose around his face and neck so Haru could twist his fingers amongst the beautiful red hair. Haru felt as Rin put a hand over his hip, the gentle touch was pleasurable as he could feel Rin playing with Haru's soft dark hair as the kiss continued, Rin tilted his head a little, allowing Haru to slip his tongue a little further into his mouth, making the kiss deeper than ever. The couple were now lead on the sofa, kissing. Haru felt his entire body grow warm with pleasure. Part of him had sometimes dreamt of this moment, yet here he was. Haru pulled away. There was a moment as the couple caught their breath, still face to face. Haru ran a hand down Rin's cheek, which was warm and pink.

'I am so glad we are back together,' Haru said, 'you have become so beautiful,' he said.

'I have always love you too Haru, you are so amazing and handsome. Thank you for that,' Rin replied, as he gently brushed Haru's, now messed-up, dark hair out of his blue eyes. The couple sat up. Both buzzing because of what happened. Rin gave Haru a seductive smile before speaking again, 'bedroom?' he requested. Haru replied with a small nod. He was ready for more, they both were.

* * *

Upon hurrying into the bedroom, Rin stepped out of his trousers, tossing them onto the floor. He stood for a moment in just his underwear before he removed his boxers, his already hard cock hitting his stomach as he took them off. Haru made his way towards Rin, the look in his eyes told him what to do. Haru put his lips around the cock, he started at the tip, working his mouth up the whole cock. Haru felt pleasure as he felt Rin's dick in his mouth. Continuing to suck, Haru put his hands on Rin's hips as a way to steady him as he moved his head up and down the cock.

'Haru,' Rin moaned, feeling the pleasure of Haru's lips and tongue. Rin grabbed onto Haru's hair, so he could gently move Haru's head forward, slowly so Haru wouldn't gag. Haru was fine, he was enjoying the feeling of Rin inside his mouth, the longer he went, the harder Rin's cock grew, the taste of cum in his mouth was not a bad one. The whole experience was bliss for Haru, Rin's gently guiding hands moved him back and forth, he felt his whole body tingle as Rin moaned once again, his cheeks now pink and flustered from the experience, 'keep going, little longer,' Rin said in between pants for breath. Haru did as requested, he took took his mouth off for a moment, so he could catch his breath and wipe his mouth. Haru could feel his own cock growing tighter in his pants as he ran his tongue along the rim of Rin's cock, the texture giving him pleasure. It was all so sudden, but it was worth it, the reward for the pair of them being apart for so long. Rin's moans became louder and more frequent as Haru continued the same steady movements, Rin laced his fingers into Haru's hair so he could pull him closer. So close that Haru felt the cock going deeper into his mouth and his throat, cum ran down his throat, the salty taste causing him to shudder a little from shock. Haru felt his throat fill up so gagged and pulled away.

'That was good,' Haru said, his own breaths becoming heavy. Haru's own hard cock was so tight it was becoming uncomfortable, he pulled his trousers and underwear off, exposing his own cock.

'Haru,' Rin said, his breath was heavy and his face was flustered from what had just happened, 'lube, in the bottom drawer,' he said. Haru nodded and fumbled into the drawer which was in question to pull out the bottle of lube, 'that is the stuff,' Rin said, who was now on the bed, ready to have Haru inside him. Haru squirted some of the lube and probed two fingers into Rin's asshole, 'aghhh,' Rin yelped, upon feeling the fingers go inside him.

'That is just my fingers,' Haru said, using the fingers to force an opening into Rin's butt, the lube made it easier for it to give. It was Haru's first time, so even though he was invigorated and hard, his hands were shaking, making the task harder than it should have been. Haru removed his fingers, causing Rin to let out a sigh of relief, 'are you ready?' Rin gave a small head nod.

'Yeah,' he muttered. Haru got into place and inserted the tip of his hard cock into Rin's asshole, Rin let out a moan of pleasure as Haru entered him. 

'Does it hurt?' Haru asked, concerned about his boyfriend's well being. 

'No... more,' Rin moaned, Haru then did that. He put his cock further into Rin, letting out small moans as pleasure as he did so. As Haru entered Rin, he felt his body tingle. This was bliss. This was their first time, but the first of many, sex would be just a small part of the relationship they had started, but it was a good part all of the same. Rin moaned as Haru went deeper, grabbing onto the bedsheets. When Haru was fully in, he began to move his body back and forth, slowly at first, letting out small moans and grunts.

'Rin,' he moaned, going in deeper once again, he felt his cock grow warmer and longer inside Rin, as he drew closer and closer to climax. He continued to move, their bodies in synchronization. Haru's face and body became warmer, his cheeks pink, he threw his head back as he moved inside Rin.

'Ha....aru,' Rin cried, his face bright red and his moans louder than ever. Even during sex, Haru remained cool and free, his movements natural and gentle, contrasting with Rin's loud and passionate moans, 'coming,' Rin moaned, his voice barely audible through the loud pants and moans of joy. Moments later, Rin came on his stomach, letting out a loud moan as he did so. Haru continued to move, he was reaching a climax as well, his whole body felt a moment of euphoria when he came inside Rin. He had hit the climax, the moment of pure bliss in the sexual experience was one of the best feelings Haru had ever felt. He was with Rin, that moment of high pleasure helped personify the joy he was feeling because of the fact. the moment was followed by relief. Haru removed his cock from his boyfriend's ass. The couple were on the bed, panting and flustered from what had just happened.

'That, was good,' Haru said, he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. Rin pushed his wild hair out of his face and smiled at Haru.

'It... felt amazing,' he said, still catching his breath. The couple gazed at each for an extra moment. They didn't need to speak, taking the moment to take in the appearance of their boyfriend and rival, making up for the time they were apart, 'we need to shower, then we should go to bed, it's late and we have training tomorrow.'

'Are you sure you will be able to swim tomorrow, since you bottomed?' Haru said, teasing his boyfriend, Rin responded by playfully jabbing Haru's arm.

'Shut up, you can bottom next time,' Rin said, getting up from the bed. Haru smiled as he watched his boyfriend make his way to the bathroom, even flustered and exhausted from sex, he was still gorgeous. Taking a moment to consider the thought, Haru got up to follow Rin into the shower, so then afterwards they could snuggle up in Rin's bed and get a good sleep. Haru knew it would be a good sleep as he would be right next to Rin.

* * *

The next morning, Haru was in a daze. He wondered if everything that had happened the previous day was just a weird dream and that he was going to discover that he was in his own bed and Rin was still in Australia. However, when Haru turned his head, he felt a rush of relief when he realised this wasn't the case. It was all real, it had all actually happened. Rin was already awake, and he was led on the pillow, his sleepy eyes gazing at Haru.

'Good morning, Haru,' he said, smiling at Haru. Haru smiled back. 

'Good morning, Rin,' he replied. Rin stretched his arm up, the muscular arm reaching over the bed, 'Rin,' Haru said, trying to get Rin's attention.

'Mmhmmm?'

'If we get time to... do you want to race me again, to see if you can beat me?' Haru suggested. Rin's eyes widened in shock, surprised at the fact it was Haru asking to race for a change.

'Yeah, if we get through our regimen we can, funny for you to ask,' Rin replied. Haru turned his gaze to the window, the morning light was shining through, a gentle light which meant he could see his boyfriend's face but wasn't so bright that he had to squint.

'I just thought you would like that thing,' Haru muttered. Rin rolled onto his stomach and gave Haru a dreamy gaze.

'I see,' he said, 'even now we are lovers, we are still rivals as well,' Rin said,  _'he won't ever let me forget we are rivals'_ Rin shuffled to get closer to Haru before speaking again, 'and we are now teammates, wearing the same uniform and working towards the same dream together,' Haru let out a sigh at this remark. He really was a romantic idiot, but Haru liked it about him. Haru adjusted his position so he could give Rin a quick kiss on the cheek.

'I love you, Rin.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. I really enjoyed writing this one and worked extra hard on it so at least I could produce something good for rinharu week, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I am happy with how this turned out and now I need a reuinion in canon gdi. Please leave comments as I love seeing opinions and feedback on my work.


End file.
